The present invention relates to a new compound with a distyryl structure. The distyryl compound is used as a photosensitive material. In particular, the distyryl compound can be applied to a photosensitive member or an electroluminescence device as a charge transporting material.
Many organic compounds such as anthracenes, anthraquinones, imidazoles, carbazoles and styryl derivatives, which can be used as a photosensitive material or a charge transporting material, have been known.
However, when the materials described above are applied, for example, to a photosensitive member, the compatibility with other members, durability and weathering resistance are required basically as well as good photosensitivity and good charge transportability. The fact is that there are few materials meeting such characteristics as above mentioned.